Wands
Wands are all magickal tools which help to focus and to clarify the end goal of a wytch or wyzard's spell. This clarification is very often, even further refined by the use of verbal spells or hexes, and specific hand motions whilst spellcasting. Most wands only function because people believe that they work. There is also a widespread belief that sacred artifacts, or crafting custom wands will lead to more powerful spells. This is true in the case of some artifacts, especially artifacts which have in them sealed divine energies, such as the defenganden, Chains of Fate, Red Hot Steel, Hark (which contains the soul of one of the Shine's devils), and the Bloodspoke. Wands can be used for a wide array of functions, and setting out to accomplish a goal with a certain ritual, and a high amount of hope and belief, will generally lead to success. Using magickal materials, elegant shapes, arcane spells in ancient foreign languages, and complex hand motions, all lead to higher chances of success. Generally speaking, however, almost anything can be used as a wand. Wands simply concentrate magickal energy onto a goal. It is widely believed that the best materials to craft wands with are biological in origin, specifically bone, redstone, wood, quills, and feathers. Rainbowstone and Hag have been used in the defenganden, before, but actually make terrible materials for wands in that they are rare in nature, and expensive to create in lab conditions. Beyond that, they are terrible at casting spells. They can be used to channel energy into a spell cast from a more traditional wand, or be used on the exterior of a wand to amplify spells and hexes, but they generally lead to chaotic results when actually used to cast. The defenganden also caused madness in their users. Types of Wands: 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory: Defenganden: Defenganden were the wands used by the Stormlyches of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. They were made by chains left over from slaves living on Deer Isle during the Storm of Storms. These chains were imbued with Landeles' power, and were also coated in the Hag. They had Oporosi Marks drawn on them, which is not normally done due to the belief that wands cannot handle creating golems. Golems are usually created using sigils drawn in salt, chalk, or blood. These wands, were of course, totally believed to be able to handle the creation of golems, as well as alchemical transmutations. They could even spew lightning. Wands o' Farsight: Wands that function similarly to sniper rifles, with an attached rainbowstone orb, colloquially called the Kristallkugel or crystal ball/orb, which allows its user to see their target from afar utilizing a very weak, and energy-efficient form of hellsight. These wands Automatic Wands: These weapons scatter out small pellets of energy at high speed in rapid fire. They are not very accurate, and being hit by just one or two pellets is not usually a death sentence. However, these wands are very efficient, and being hit a few times is almost unavoidable, and in battle conditions, could easily lead to death. Category:Magicks Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Military History Category:History